Eomma, You're My Endless Love
by A.Hirano
Summary: "Eomma, tolong sampaikan pada appa dan Xeokie eonni besok kalau mereka sudah pulang, kalau Kyunie selalu sayang dan cinta appa dan eonni, terlebih..." "eomma adalah yang paling Kyungie cintai. Eomma adalah cinta yang tak pernah putus untuk Kyungie" Baekhyun mengangguk begitu saja. Entah mengapa perih dihatinya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ini..it's Angst/Family/Hurt/DLDR!/ONESHOOT


**Present**

**~Eomma, You're My Endless Love~**

**EXO FANFICTION**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun, Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin as Park Minseok, Do Kyungsoo as Park Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan and Kris a.k.a Wu Yi Fan**

**Main Cast : Kyungsoo, Baekhyun**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Family, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warn****ing**** : ****Genderswitch****, Typo(s)**** anywhere****, ****alur absurd dan kecepetan, penyusunan kata yang tidak berdasarkan EYD, cerita sesuai apa yang dipikirkan hira :D**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Hai-hai! Hira datang lagi nih dengan Oneshoot berbeda, kali ini hira nyobain angst dan dikarenakan banyak BaekSoo moment akhirnya hira bikin deh BAekSoonya tapi versi ibu dan anak :D semoga chingu semua suka nde..**

**Mohon Reviewnya gar hira bisa tahu kesan chingu semua atas Angst yang hira bikin ini. Tanpa basa basi lagi lets..Read it ^_^ JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA *BOW**

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang terdapat dalam cerita ini**** :D**

**Summarry : **

"Eomma, tolong sampaikan pada appa dan Xeokie eonni besok kalau mereka sudah pulang, kalau Kyunie selalu sayang dan cinta appa dan eonni, terlebih eomma, eomma adalah yang paling Kyungie cintai. Eomma adalah cinta yang tak pernah putus untuk Kyungie" Baekhyun mengangguk begitu saja.

Entah mengapa perih dihatinya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ini "Kyungie janji sama eomma kalau Kyungie sudah bangun, Kyungie akan memulai hari dengan ceria dan bahagia nde" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Nde eomma, Kyungie janji asal eomma tidak menangis"** it's Angst****/Family/Hurt/Comfort/DLDR!**

**Disclaimer ****: ****The story is real belong to my imagination, so in the other words it's belong to me :D**

**Hope you like it and Happy Reading ^_^**

"Eomma…" Baekhyun menoleh medengar seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. "Ada apa sayang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mencuci tangannya kemudian menghampiri sang putri "Aku sayang eomma" Baekhyun terdiam mencoba mengerti maksud sang putri kecilnya ini "Nde eomma tahu Kyungie sayang eomma".

GREP~~~

Baekhyun merasakan pelukan erat di pinggangnya "Eomma..Kyungie sayang eomma, eomma adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir Kyungie".

Tes~~~Tes~~~

Air mata Baekhyun menetes begitu saja tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. "Ada apa sayang?" tanya Bekhyun "Kyungie tahu eomma, Kyungie tahu semuanya".

DEG~~~

Jantung Baekhyun terasa diremas-remas sekarang 'Kyungie mengetahui semuanya?' batinnya "Sayang kau pasti lelah sebaiknya tidur dulu nde!" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Kyungie mau main sama eomma, boleh?" Baekhyun makin teriris dibuatnya "Bagaimana kalau besok?" Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi "Tidak ada waktu lagi eomma" rengeknya.

"Kyungie jangan bicara begitu, eomma, appa dan Xeokie eonni akan selalu ada watu untuk menemani Kyungie bermain" namun bukannya mengerti Kyungsoo malah menangis kencang "Hwaaaa….hwaaa… Kyungie ingin main sama eomma sekarang!" Baekhyun yang melihatnyapun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Akhirnya yeoja itu pasrah dan mengalah mengajak Kyungsoo bermain "Kyungie sayang, belum lelah eoh?" tanya Baekhyun saat ini ia tengah memangku Kyungsoo kecil di kursi goyang dekat jendela besar yang memperlihatkan bintang-bintang di langit, sementara Kyungsoo bermain boneka pororonya.

"Kyungie mau tunggu appa, kapan appa pulang eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Appa tidak pulang hari ini sayang, kau tahu kan appa ada tugas di luar kota dan akan kembali besok siang" terang Baekhyun "Yah~~padahal tadi Kyungie sudah telpon appa untuk pulang hari ini eomma, dan juga Xeokie eonni untuk pulang dari acara kemahnya, apa tidak jadi?" tanyanya sedih.

"Kan ada eomma sayang" ucapnya sambil mebalik posisi Kyungsoo ke hadapannya dan kini ia bisa melihat bola mata bulat nan jernih milik Kyungsoo. Jujur, perasaannya tak enak seharian ini. Ia terus dilanda rasa takut, takut akan kehilangan putri mungilnya yang demi tuhan ia baru berusia 6 tahun dan belum mengerti apa-apa. Tapi mengapa takdir bersikap lain padanya? Haruskah ia menderita terus menerus setelah ia dibuang oleh eommanya sendiri, Tuhan memberi ujian yang lebih berat lagi pada bocah kecil ini dengan memberinya penyakit jantung dan bronchitis yang cukup parah?.

Dan Baekhyun yang harus menelan bulat-bulat pil pahit yang diberikan padanya. Ia sungguh sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo sama seperti Minseok, putri kandungnya yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sadar betapa ia mencintai yeoja kecil ini walaupun dia bukanlah darah dagingnya juga Chanyeol. Kyungsoo adalah putri Luhan, sahabat karibnya yang sudah tega membuangnya di jalanan ketika hujan deras tengah mengguyur bumi Seoul sore itu, kenapa Baekhyun bisa tahu?

**Flashback**

"RENCANAMU GILA LUHAN!" teriak seorang yeoja mungil dihadapan yeoja lainnya yang kini tengah menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Baek, kau tahu sendiri orang tua Sehun tidak mau menerima bayi ini menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka" terang Luhan.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau membuangnya ke panti asuhan Lu, kau gila? Dia jelas-jelas darah dagingmu dengan si berengsek Oh Sehun itu, kenapa kalian tak mau mengakuinya?" jelas Baekhyun kesal.

Ya, Baekhyun tahu bayi mungil nan menggemaskan ini adalah bayi sepasang kekasih Xi Luhan dengan Oh Sehun, namja yang akan menikah dengan Luhan setelah 4 tahun menjalin hubungan. Namun keluarga Sehun dengan keras tidak mau menerima bayi yang sudah Luhan lahirkan karena yeoja itu mengandung dan melahirkan sebelum menikah. Dan keluarha Oh yang sangat kaya dan terpandang itu tak menerima cacat sedikitpun atas tingkah laku anaknya.

Dan sebagai seorang actor papan atas Sehunpun tak mau menanggung malu dengan karir yang hancur. Maka dari itu mereka tak mau tahu dengan bayi yang sudah Luhan lahirkan walaupun jelas-jelas Luhan hanya berhubungan dan melakukannya dengan Sehun.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu Lu, jika kau bersikeras melakukannya.. berikan ia padaku, aku yang akan menjadi eommanya. Janganlah jadi wanita kejam yang hanya mencintai pria dan keluarga berengsek seperti mereka tanpa menyayangi bayimu yang suci tanpa dosa sama sekali. Kau dan sehun yang berdosa anak itu tak berhak sedikitpun menerima hukuman bahkan nasib yang buruk atas keputusanmu nantinya" tegas Baekhyun dan iapun mulai beranak meninggalkan apartemen Luhan yang dimana sang pemilik apartemen masih duduk diam tak bergeming.

.

.

.

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul tanpa ampun seminggu ini, Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari supermarket akhirnya mengehla nafas sesaat dan merogih tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. "Uhh…untung saja Xeokie dijemput Chanyeol hari ini, kalau tidak ia pasti kehujanan" Baekhyun bermonolog ria hingga tanpa sengaja ia melihat sosok seorang yeoja yang sangat ia kenali.

"Luhan~~" gumamnya, ketika ia melihat dengan jelas yeoja yang di gumamkan namanya tadi kini tengah berjalan terburu-buru dengan arah yang tak menentu sambil membawa kotak yang cukup besar yang entah apa isinya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang amat tinggi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Luhan dengan mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh agar Luhan tak menyadari Baekhyun tengah mengikutinya. Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh itu membuat Baekhyun agak kerepotan, ia kehilangan jejak Luhan, namun ia tak putus asa untuk mencarinya hingga beberapa lama kemudian ia melihat siluet yang sangat ia kenali tengah berjalan berbalik arah tanpa kotak besar yang ia bawa tadi.

Merasa hatinya menuntun untuk mencari kotak yang Luhan bawa tadi, Baekhyun akhirnya mencari dimana kira-kira Luhan meninggalkan kotak itu dengan instingnya yang memperkirakan kemana saja Luhan lewat tadi.

"Oeeeekkkkkkk~~~~Oeeeekkkkkk~~~~" setelah sekian lama mencari tibalah Baekhyun di dekat jembatan yang cukup sepi, Baekhyun mengernyit heran ketika mendengar suara tangis bayi, sesegera mungkin ia mencari sumber suara dan..

"Hossshhh~~~hosshhh~~~" nafasnya terengah ketika ia menghampiri kotak yang cukup besar yang mengeluarkan suara tangis yang makin jelas di telinganya berada di kolong jembatan tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, segera Baekhyun membuka kotak tersebut dan…

Matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok dihadapannya "Ba..bayi Lu..Luhan~~" lirihnya. Dengan hati yang kacau dan tangan gemetar ia meraih tubuh mungil itu. Hatinya merasa teriris melihat keadaan bayi ini, bajunya basah, dan badannya cukup dingin membuatnya mengeratkan gendongannya pada bayi mungil itu.

"Oeeeekkkkk~~Oeekkkk~~~" bayi itu menangis makin kencang "Cup..cup.. kau lapar dan kedinginan eum?" Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan tangisnya namun nihil. Beruntung ia memakai jaket yang cukup tebal dan memutuskan untuk menyelimuti sang bayi mungil itu di dalam jaketnya dan membuka kancing bajunya dan mulai menyusui sang bayi. Ia tersenyum ketika sang bayi menyesap asinya dengan lahap.

"Kau lapar eum? Berterima kasihlah pada noonamu yang baru eomma hentikan menyusunya seminggu yang lalu Kyung..Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun pada sang bayi yang sedang ia susui dan ia beri nama sambil tersenyum. Dengan bayi yang kini bernama Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya, Baekhyun melangkah menjauhi kembatan itu.

**Flash Back Off**

**Author PoV**

Setelah Baekhyun membawanya pulang kerumah dan menjelaskan asal usul bayi itu pada suaminya akhirnya Chanyeol mengerti dan dengan baik hatinya Chanyeol memberikan marganya untuk Kyungsoo "Namanya Park Kyungsoo dan mulai sekarang dia adalah adik Xeokie, jadi Xeokie harus sayang sama adik bayi nde?" nasehat Chanyeol ketika Minxeok atau biasa di sapa Xeokie oleh keluargaya ketika sang putri bertanya pada sang appa.

"Nde appa Ceokie cayang Kyungi caengie (Nde appa Xeokie sayang Kyungie saengie)" ucapnya riang. Membuat Baekhyun yang sedate tadi menyusui Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Chanyeolpun ikut tersenyum. Sejak saat itu, keluarga Chanyeol tak pernah sedikitpun menganggap bahwa Kyungsoo adalah anak yang telah mereka temukan tapi Kyungsoo adalah anak kandung Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun juga adik kandung Minseok. Begitulah yang terjadi, walaupun dalam fakta Kyungsoo taka da hubungan darah scara langsung dengan mereka.

Dan kebahagiaan itu bertambah ketika dengan tangan terbuka baik keluarga besar Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menerima dan mengakui kehadiran Kyungsoo ditengah-tengah mereka.

Lengkaplah sudah kebahagiaan mereka.

Namun, hidup tak selalu bahagia dan berjalan mulus seperti apa yang kita inginkan, di usia Kyungsoo yang ke 4 Baekhyun kembali menelan jutaan kepedihan yang mendera ketika dengan sangat nyata dokter memvonis Kyungsoo penyakit jantung yang sudah parah, ini diakibatkan karena factor ketika ibu mengandung jelasnya. Dan kyugsoo juga memiliki bronchitis yang cukup parah karena dulu ia sempat berada di tengah hujan cukup lama ketika sebelum Baekhyun menemukannya.

"Hikss… uisa bercandakan? Ini pasti ada kesalahan" ucap Baekhyun. "Tidak nyonya, kami sudah melakukan tes sebanyak tiga kali sesuai permintaan anda" Baekhyun menggeleng keras ia masih tak bisa menerima jika Kyungsoonya menderita penyakit mematikan itu.

Ia berjalan dengan tatapan kosong ketika keluar dari ruangan dokter dan..

BRUK~~~~

Tubuhnya tanpa terasa sudah merosot ke lantai dengan mata yang terpejam tak sadarkan diri.

"Sayang genchana?" seseorang kini tengah memanggil Baekhyun yang mulai membuka mata. Ya, tadi Baekhyun pingsan sesaat setelah keluar dari ruangan dokter.

"K-Kyungie" panggilnya "Dia sedang tidur sayang, uisa bilang ia dianjurkan menginap mala mini disini" terang Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi istrinya.

GREP!

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Chanyeol begitu erat "Tolong Chan…selamatkan Kyugie kita!" Chanyeol mengerut keningnya, ia bingung dengan apa yang tengah istrinya katanyan. "Ada apa sebenarnya sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap punggung sang istri lembut "Kyung….Kyungie…dia…dia…divonis menderita penyakit jantung Chan dan keadaannya sudah…sudah parah….hiks.." Chanyeol tertegun.

Dunia sekaan berhenti baginya mendapati putri keduanya mempunyai sakit yang parah dan bisa mati kapan saja.

"K…kau becanda kan sayang?" dengan suara bergetar ia mencoba mendapatkan kepastian, dan gelengan kuat dari Baekhyun sudah menjawab semuanya. Hati kedua orangtua ini remuk berkeping-keping, hancur sudah harapan mereka dan kebahagiaan mereka yang selama ini mereka bangun dan buat untuk kebahagiaan kedua putrinya.

Tes!tes!

Air mata mengalir dipipi sang namja kali ini walaupun tanpa isakan sang yeoja dalam pelukannya bisa merasakan betapa hancurnya sang suami saat ini.

Dan hingga saat keluar dari rumah sakit mereka lebih memilih diam tanpa memberi tahu Kyungsoo apa-apa mengenai penyakitnya.

Namun Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas layaknya Minseok sang kakak. Diusianya yang menginjak 5,5 tahun ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sering terjadi pada tubuhnya. Ia tak kuat berlari dan sering kali jatuh tak sadarkan diri –begitulah Kyungsoo mendeskripsikan pingsan. Tak lupa Baekhyun yang terlalu overprotective padanya, Baekhyun yang selalu melarangnya untuk berlari dan melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan. Dan ia tak boleh sekalipun lupa meminum obat atau Baekhyun akan marak padanya.

Ya, walaupun marah BAekhyun hanya sekedar memberi ucapan kesal tanpa membentak namun itu cukup membuat yeoja mungil itu takut dan selalu menunduk patuh pada sang eomma, dan Chanyeolpun melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja Chanyeol tak pernah marah jika Kyungsoo lupa minum obat. Appanya itu akan segera mengambil obat atau membawanya ke rumah sakit padahal ia merasa sehat-sehat saja-berlebihan bukan? Tapi itulah kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Hingga kini, tepat saat sang dokter selesai memeriksa keadaannya dan Chanyeol masih menunggu di ruang tunggu sang dokter Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada sang uisa "Mmm..uisanim" mulai Kyungsoo.

"Wae KyungKyung?" jawab sang dokter bername tag Wu Yi Fan "Bolehkah Kyungie bertanya?" sang dokter tersenyum dan mengangguk "Se..sebenarnya Kyungie sakit apa?"

DEG!

Jantung sang dokter berdegup kencang 'Astaga, apa Chanyeol-ssi belum memberitahunya?' batinnya "To..tolong dijawab dengan jujur uisa..Kyungie merasa..jika hirup Kyungie tak lama lagi dengan keadaan kyungie yang seperti ini, Kyungie tak bisa sekolah karena Kyungie tak kuat berjalan dan disini." ia menunjuk jantungnya sendiri "Disini selalu terasa sakit dan sesak uisa, juga Kyungie harus sering-sering dirawat jadinya jika sudah begitu" sambungnya.

"Huppfff…" Yifan menghela nafas sesaat. 'Tak bisa lagi berlama-lama menyembunyikan penyakitnya darinya' batinnya lagi.

"Apa Kyungie akan marah jika uisa cerita?" Kyungsoo menggeleng "Jika uisa cerita yang sebenarnya apa Kyungie akan arah pada tuhan? Dan bilang kalau Tuhan tak adil pada kyungie?" Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi.

"Eomma bilang, tuhan memberikan sesuatu pada kita karena tuhan tahu yang terbaik untuk kita dan kita sanggup menjalaninya" ucap Kyungsoo yang membuat Kris tercengang 'Baekhyu-ssi sangat baik mendidiknya namun ia tak tahu kalau eommanya kini tengah menutupi sesuatu yang belum sanggup diterimanya' batin Kris lagi.

"Baiklah…Kyungie sebenarnya…" Kyungsoo masih setia mendengarkan "Sebenarnya…menderita penyakit jantung yang parah sejak usia Kyungie 4 tahun".

Hening…

Suasana diruangan itu menjadi begitu senyap hingga..

"Ap..apa Kyungie akan mati?" Kris tersenyum miris "Jika taka da donor jantung yang cocok untuk Kyungie bisa saja itu terjadi" ucap Kris.

"BAiklah gomawo uisa" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis, lebih manis dari pada sebelum-sebelumnya piker Yifan dan tanpa terasa airmatanya menetes, dadanya terasa sesak ketika Kyungsoo tersenyum dan senyumannya seperti senyuman perpisahan bagi Yifan.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo masih menjadi Kyungsoo yang biasanya, selalu ceria dan mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo tambah berseri dimata setiap orang. Kyungsoo bayak menorekhan kenangan indah bagi orang-orang terdekatnya.

**Author Pov end**

.

.

"Eomma!" suara imut itu menghentikan Baekhyund ari aktivitas melamunnya sat memandang sang putri "Wae, sayang?" jawabnya.

"Kenapa eomma menangis?" BAekhyun tersentak ketika Kyungsoo mengusapkan tangan mungilnya kepipi Baekhyun.

"A-ani, eomma tadi kelilipan" Kyungsoo mengangguk faham atas kebohongan Baekhyun yang ia percayai.

"Eomma!" panggil Kyungsoo lagi saat kepala mungilnya ia rebahkan ke dada sang eomma. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum pedih dan mulai mengusap kepala Kyungsoo embut penuh kasih sayang. "Appa belum pulang juga" adunya manja "Kyungie lelah mengunggu eomma".

"Kalau begitu Kyungie tidur dulu nde!" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Eomma, tolong sampaikan pada appa dan Xeokie eonni besok kalau mereka sudah pulang, kalau Kyunie selalu sayang dan cinta appa dan eonni, terlebih eomma, eomma adalah yang paling Kyungie cintai. Eomma adalah cinta yang tak pernah putus untuk Kyungie" Baekhyun mengangguk begitu saja.

Entah mengapa perih dihatinya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ini "Kyungie janji sama eomma kalau Kyungie sudah bangun, Kyungie akan memulai hari dengan ceria dan bahagia nde" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Nde eomma, Kyungie janji asal eomma tidak menangis" Baekhyun hanya tertegun.

Sesak..

Ini sungguh menyesakkan baginya..

"Eomma~~~" rengek Kyungsoo lemah.

"Nde eomma akan berusaha selama Kyungie ada disisi eomma" Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kyungie aka nada disisi eomma selalu, disisi appa juga eonni. Saranghae eomma..saranhae appa..saranghae eonni..".

Obsidian bening itu kini menutup sempurna dengan senyum heart shapenya yang tersungging dibibir. Deru nafas yang teratur kini mulai terhembus tersendat-sendat tanpa Baekhyun merasakannya, hingga tarikan nafas panjang itu terhembus dengan tenangnya ke udara tanpa kembali lagi.

Tangis Baekhyun mulai membanjir walau tanpa isakan karena tubuh dalam pangkuannya kini perlahan mendingin, namun ia tak berniat menyudahi usapan tangannya pada kepala yeoja mungil ini.

CEKLEK!

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok namja jangkung yang terengah-engah dan menyeret langkahnya makin cepat ketika mendapati istrinya tengah duduk di kursi goyang sambil memangku putrinya.

"Sayang.." Baekhyun menoleh dengan air mata yang sudah ak bisa ia bending lagi. Melihat kondisi istrinya yang seperti ini Chanyeol segera berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyungsoo yang ada dipangkuan BAekhyun "Kyungie appa pulang sayang, appa penuhi keinginan Kyungie" ucapnya sabil meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang menggantung.

DEG!DEG!DEG!

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna ketika tangan yang ia raih terasa sangat dingin "K..Kyungie.." dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca dengan tetesan air yang sebentar lagi dipastikan jatuh itu, Chanyeol berusaha memanggil nama putrinya walaupun suaranya terbata dan bergetar.

"A…appa…a..appa sudah pulang Kyung" ucapnya lagi, kini tak hanya suara yang bergetar tapi tubuh tegapnyapun bergetar hebat. Sama seperti sang istri yang kini bergetar hebat.

"Appa..ba..bawa mainan baru untuk Kyungie…Kyungie bangun nde…lihat apakah Kyungie suka?" tanyanya namun taka da jawaban sedikitpun dari sang putri.

"Hiks…Kyungie.." kini isakan perih yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol terlebuh dahulu "Hiks…jangan main-main dengan appa..Ayo Kyungie bangun nak…bangun sayang appa mohon..hiks..hiks.." namun usahanya masih nihil.

"Baekie…hikss..sayang…tolong bangunkan Kyungie kita nde…" BAekhyun menggeleng ia sudah tak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Ia hanya bisa menciumi kepala putrinya yang telah pergi dengan damai dalam pangkuannya untuk selamanya.

Kyungsoo'nya pergi dan takkan kembali lagi padanya. "Tolonglah..sayang..Kyungie harus melihat mainannya yang baru" ucap Chanyeol seperti orang gila memamerkan mainan baru sebagai oleh-oleh yang ia beli.

Namun Baekhyun masih menggeleng "Sudahlah Chan.. hiks..kumohon jangan begini…Kyugie bilang ia mencintai kita" Baekhyun sambil terisak "Kyungie kita sudah tenang hiks…" Chanyeol menghambur ke memeluk Kyungsoo dan BAekhyun sekaligus. Ia menciumi kepala putrinya setelah itu mata, hidung, pipi dan kening lalu kembali lagi kekepalanya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menangis pilu malam itu, ketika Kyungsoo pergi untuk selamanya dari hadapan mereka.

.

.

"Hweeee….Kyungie…hweeeeee….." tangis Minseok yang sangat kencang terus menerus mengalir dari pagi tadi, saat acara pemakaman Kyungsoo dimulai tak berhenti hingga sore ini. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong dan seakan bisu mendadak. Sementara Cahnyeol harus menjadi orang yang paling kuat saat ini. Ia berusaha tegar dan terlihat kuat dihadapan para tamu yang datang kerumah duka mengucapakan belasungkawa atas meninggalnya putri kedua mereka bersama keluarganya dan keluarga Baekhyun.

Banyak sahabat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang datang termasuk Luhan dan Sehun yang kini hadir dihadapan Chanyeol "Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya putrimu hyung" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Ia sudah tak mempedulikan Sehun semenjak kejadian dibuangnya kyungsoo.

"Baekie..kau harus tegar nde..jangan seperti ini terlalu lama" nasihat Luhan sambil menggenggam erat tanga BAekhyun. Namun Baekhyun masih diam "Aku yakin kau sanggup melewati semua ini, kau kuat BAek" tambahya lagi.

"Jika..jika itu anakmu apakah kau akan bersikap sama sepertiku?" Baekhyun akhirnya buka suara setelah sekian lama terdiam. Luhan tersenyum "Ani Baek, aku tidak akan sepertimu, aku akan membiarkannya pergi dengan tenang dan takkan sedih terlalu lama" BAekhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Semudah itu?" Luhan menautkan alisnya bingung "Aku tak bisa Lu, Kyungsoo sudah seperti darah dangingku sendiri walaupun ia adalah bayi yang kutemukan dalam kardus dibawah jembatan saat hujan deras enam tahun yang lalu".

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Jantung luhan berpacu lebih cepat, hatinya mencelos seakan mau keluar dari raganya "K..Kyngsoo..k..kau.." Baekhyun mengangguk "Aku yang menemukannya, aku yang menyusuinya, aku yang merawatnya aku yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati, aku yang menjaganya tapi gara-gara masalah eommanya saat mengandung ia harus menanggung semuanya. Ia dibuang, dicampakkan hanya karena eommanya ingin sebuah pengakuan"

Luhan terdiam. Nafasnya seakan tercekat mengetahui selama ini bayi yang sudah ia buang itu kini sudah menyatu dengan tanah.

"B..Baekie..k..kau pasti…"

"Bohong? Kau pasti ingin berkata begitu kan? Sayangnya aku tak berbohong, demi tuhan Oh Luhan dia adalah anakku yang aku temukan di bawah jembatan".

"ANDWAE! ANDWAE!" teriak Luhan membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. "ANAKKU TAK MUNGKIN DIKUBUR BAEKHYUN! ANAKKU MASIH HIDUP DAN DIA SEHAT!" teriaknya.

"IYA!DIA BUKAN ANAKMU, TAPI DIA PUTRI SAHKU DAN AKU HANYA INGIN KAU TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA PERASAAN SEORANG IBU YANG SELALU MENCINTAI ANAKNYA DENGAN TULUS TANPA GELAP MATA SEPERTI DIRIMU OH LUHAN" BAekhyun membentak Luhan dan berdiri meninggalkan rumah duka.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang menangis dengan derai air mata yang tak henti-hentinya menganak sungai "Mianhaee..mianhae..mianhae.." ucapnya terus menerus tanpa henti.

.

.

**One month after**

"Kyungie eomma, appa dan eonni selalu mencintaimu. Pergilah dan berbahagialah disana tanpa ada lagi rasa sakit yang kau rasakan" doa Baekhyun menutup hari, setelah sebulan kepergian Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie eonni juga selalu sayang padamu, saranghae saengie" ucap Minseok "Nah kajja kita pulang" ajak Chanyeol yang berdiri lebih dulu diikuti kedua yeoja itu. "Nde kajja appa" Minseok menggenggam erat tangan sang appa.

"Eomma ikhlaskan Kyungie pergi, bahagialah disana sayang..saranghae"-batin Baekhyun

"Terimakasih telah hadir dan mearnai hidup appa Kyung, appa selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu sayang..saranghae"-batin Chanyeol

"Kyungie…saengie..sebenarnya eonni sedih sekali kau pergi tapi kata eomma ini semua agar Kyungie bahagia, eonni akan selalu merindukanmu..saranghae saengie"-batin Xiumin.

Matahari senja mengakhiri hari yang telah terlewati setelah sebulan kepergian Kyungsoo. Keluarga Park mencoba berdiri kembali sesuai dengan apa yang Kyungsoo pesankan sebelum kepergiannya, karena mereka saling mencintai maka mereka selalu berusaha untuk tak menangisi kepergian Kyungsoo lagi. Endless love, Cinta yang tiada akhir yang tidak akan pernah putus walaupun kematian memisahkan mereka itulah yang Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Minseok dan Kyungsoo miliki.

**END**

**Hwaaaaa… jujur hira sempet mandet karena sempet berkaca-kaca sendiri pas lagi nulis dan akhirnya dengan rentang waktu 3,5 jam akhirnya ff ini rampung juga. Tadinya tujuannya karena hari ibu tapi kok angst begini ya? Tapi ga apa-apa lah..**

**Buat yang udah baca mohon review dan pendapatnya ya supaya hira tahu gimana respon chingu semua. Gomawo and..**

***bow**


End file.
